Existing paving machines have tracks with limited range of turning rotation. The limited range of turning rotation of the tracks of existing paving machines make maneuvering the paving machine on the jobsite difficult and imprecise. The limited range of turning rotation of the tracks requires large turning radiuses and a large area of available ground to complete turn maneuvers. Often, the turning operation of existing paving machines is the result of driving one side of the existing paving machine's tracks faster than other side of the paving machine's tracks; however, such turning operation results in a turning radius of at least the distance between the two sides of the tracks. Additionally, it is often difficult for existing paving machines to maneuver around paving jobsites because paving jobsites are often laden with obstacles (such as other equipment, job site materials, terrain features, or the like), which are often too tightly spaced for existing paving machines to maneuver around. In some cases, obstacles on a jobsite have to be moved out of the way to accommodate the large turning radii of existing paving machines, and creating additional space for the existing paving machines requires additional man-hours to complete as well as ties up additional equipment to create the additional space. Additionally, in some cases, an existing paving machine cannot physically turn itself into position to perform paving operations on a portion of a jobsite due to the limited range of turning rotation. For example, existing paving machines cannot pave up to the edge of a bridge approach because the existing paving machines would not have enough space to complete a turn after paving up to the edge of a bridge approach; currently, existing paving machines have to veer away from the path of a to-be-paved roadway significantly prior to approaching the edge of a bridge approach so as to clear the bridge approach, and the remaining portion of the roadway up to the edge of the bridge approach has to be paved using slower and more expensive manual techniques. Further, loading and unloading existing paving machines on and off trailers at a jobsite is difficult because of the maneuvering space required to complete turns to position the existing paving machines for loading and unloading them on trailers.